Roses Are Red, Weisses Are Cute
by Bridge01
Summary: Ruby and Weiss Oneshot. cyka blyat


"So you're telling me... That you've been dating my daughter, my precious angel, for the past five months?"

A drop of sweat trailed down the white haired girl's cheek, her gaze fixed on the small tray holding a few cookies. To say she wasn't at all nervous and scared was a huge understatement. Currently, she and Ruby were seated across from a very surprised Summer Rose and an equally surprised Raven Rose.

"M-Mom it's really not that big of a deal! Trust me Weiss is the most wonderful and amazing person I've ever met. She's kind to me and sweet and she's even bought me cookies!"

Raven looked at the young silver-eyed girl, her gaze fixed on those pools of liquid metal. "Okay."

"What?"

"You seem like a nice girl Schnee. If you've kept a relationship with Ruby all the way till now without any hiccups then I guess you're alright."

Ruby's eyes widened, her ma had just approved of the love of her life, the girl who'd promised her eternity.

"Well... Considering how Blake and Yang turned out... Okay Weiss, you have full permission to date my little Rose!"

Weiss was about to speak when an unusually and unexpectedly quiet Summer Rose lifted her hand up, silencing the three women currently sitting at the table. Raven was surprised that even her mind had quieted down, a feat only her wife could do.

"But listen here Schnee. If you ever dare to hurt my Ruby, you can bet all the Lien in the world that you and your family are very well erased from Remnants face got it?" Summer menacingly said, her silver eyes boring holes into the young Schnee. Weiss nodded and gave the woman a weak smile before said woman did a complete 180 and gave Weiss the most authentic smile she'd ever seen.

"Th-Thank you Mrs. Rose a-and Mrs. Rose... W-We'll be taking our leave now." Weiss stuttered, grabbing her purse and taking Ruby's hand.

As soon as the two girls were out of the kitchen, Summer sighed and rested her head on Raven's shoulder. Raven smiled and took the woman's hand in her own, interlacing their fingers.

"Don't worry Sum, they'll be fine."

Summer smiled and watched the girls make their way to the door and talking for a bit until Weiss stepped out of the door but not before kissing Ruby on the lips.

Raven felt her hand crush as Summer squeezed her hand hard, earning a yelp from the black-haired woman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weiss walked home faster than usual. The place which her girlfriend called home had unnerved Weiss to the point in which she had kissed Ruby and literally bolted away. As she speed-walked to the bus stop, her phone began to vibrate. Winter.

"Hello?"

"Hello to you too Weiss, how've you been?" The girl asked.

"I'm okay... well to tell you the truth I just got out of Ruby's house and well... Let's just say mom underestimates Ruby's mom very much.

"You're going out with Ruby Rose?" Winter asked, clearly surprised.

"Umm... yeah?"

"The girl you've been crushing on for the past two years is going out what the you. Wait wasn't she dating that goofy Jaune guy?"

A small feeling of jealousy made its way into her chest. Ruby had been dating Jaune since middle school until the blonde idiot broke it off as soon as their sophomore year had started. Weiss made sure to give the boy an earful and a very earned beating. No one crushes Ruby, her Ruby's heart.

"Well he's not anymore." Weiss answered curtly. Her voice filled with nothing more than hatred for the blonde. Even if Ruby and Jaune had made amends, it still irked Weiss to see the love of her life breathing the same air Jaune was.

Winter chuckled on the other side of the phone, causing Weiss to frown. "Well I'm glad you found someone that make you happy. I'll be going to Vale in a few weeks okay? Something about a meeting with someone? Anyways goodbye sister."

"Bye Winter!" Weiss answered before the call abruptly ended. She sighed and plopped herself down on the benches. The bus came shortly after and Weiss was on her way to her house, the house Winter had bought when Weiss decided to move to Vale. A decision well made.

It hasn't even been a year when she decided to escape Atlas and head to Vale. Her father constantly pushing her to date boys who were not only twice her age but treated her like trash. She'd had enough when Jaques had picked a boy for her and begun to arrange the marriage ceremony.

Thanks to Beacon's principal, Mr. Ozpin, neither her father or any Atlas authorities could touch her again.

Her phone buzzed again, this time a message from Ruby.

Hey is it okay if I head over to ur house? Mom and Ma said it's okeez :3

Weiss smiled at the text and immediately began her response. Of course. Just knock once and I'll let you in okay?

Not even a minute passed before Ruby answered her again.

Yay! Ima sleep with Weiss!

That. That doesn't mean what she thinks she means right? Right?

Right. I have some leftover pizza if you get hungry on your way here okay?

Guess ull be having sum more coz I got two boxes now

The two continued texting until the bus made it's stop in front of Weiss's house, the white paint making the house shine even in moonlight. Shivering from the cold, Weiss hurried inside, a familiar scent of roses filling her nostrils. Ruby had been here once. It was around the time the two had met and around the same time Weiss began to harbor feelings for the young girl.

The endless rants about school, the talks about how the track team was doing super good, Ruby's fascination with a boy named Oscar Pine. That particular subject had made Weiss cry herself to sleep on more than just a few occasions. The thought of seeing Ruby with someone else crushed her heart.

As she walked to the kitchen, Weiss took a couple of sodas from the fridge and we them on the table.

Her spirits lifted when she remembered the day when the two girls confessed. It had happened upstairs in her room, the sight of their first kiss. Weiss had been a blubbering mess and couldn't help but to start crying, her mind racing to one conclusion only: she doesn't like me back. How wrong she'd been.

Weiss was snapped back to reality by a knock on her door. A wide smiled graced her lips. Ruby.

Sure enough, the lovable bundle of joy was standing there, her signature red hoodie which she wore time and time again. Weiss had gotten the privilege to wear once during one of Ruby's track meets.

"Hey love!" Ruby spoke, leaning in and giving Weiss a small peck on the cheek. Failing to put down her blush, Weiss let her girlfriend in, the scent of pizza now filling her nostrils. All too familiar with her home, Ruby set the pizza in the living room and grabbed one of the soda's Weiss had placed there.

Weiss smiled at her and sat next to Ruby on the couch, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder as she turned the television on. Ruby took her hand in hers and intertwined their fingers, Ruby's warmth making it all throughput her body.

"Sorry if my mom was a bit too hard on you. Trust me she likes you a lot! Especially ma since she was the first one to accept you."

"I'm glad, I was afraid your moms were gonna say no. Ruby I want you to know I love you very much."

"I love you very much too Weiss!" Ruby answered, leaning into Weiss and catching her lips. The strawberry-flavored chapstick made Weiss deepen the kiss. Oh how she loved strawberries.

Breaking their kiss no thanks to that pesky thing called air, the two girls smiled at each other and watched the TV in a comfortable silence, occasionally taking a slice of pizza.

Weiss loved this. She'd never felt so loved in her entire life. Ruby didn't care whether she was the heiress to Schnee Electronics. She didn't care if Weiss was rich. The mere fact that Ruby only cared for her happiness was enough to send Weiss over the moon.

Her so called "dates" with the other wealthy boys from Atlas never cared. They cared about money and nothing else. At least one of them was nice enough to take the hint, and surprisingly enough they kept in touch, occasionally sending each other memes.

"Hey Weiss,"

Weiss looked over to Ruby, her eyes glued to the television though it was obvious Ruby wasn't watching. No. Ruby had something on her mind.

"Yeah?"

Ruby sighed and looks at Weiss, her face serious.

"I-I... Weiss is it okay if I stay here with you?" Ruby asked, suddenly finding the soda can interesting. Weiss blinked once, her mind processing what Ruby had just asked.

"Like for the night or-"

"Weiss I want to live here with you. I know it's a bit sudden but... Weiss I love you and the fact that we'll probably be separated after we graduate just... No I'm sorry. Y-Yeah I just want to stay for the night."

Never has Weiss seen Ruby give up on something so quickly. Weiss looped her arms around the brunette, a genuine smile full of love meant for no one but Ruby.

"Ruby I'd love to live with you. You can stay for as long as you want."

Ruby smiled and tears began pouring out of her eyes. Pure joy emanating from those wonderful silver eyes.

Truly a step in the right direction, Weiss thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Winter break couldn't feel anymore right. Ruby had surprisingly convinced her moms to let her life with Weiss and the fact that they'd be graduating from Beacon High meant that Ruby was free to go wherever she wanted, granted she was still sixteen.

"All done!" Ruby chirped, setting the last box in Weiss's room. The moving had only taken a day since Ruby didn't had much clothes or furniture to move. The longest part however was saying goodbye to both Summer and Raven, the latter breaking her façade and crying into the young brunette's chest.

"Yeah, we're living together now Ruby..." Weiss said, her voice hitching at the fact that she and Ruby were now living under the same roof. In the deepest parts of her mind, Weiss hoped this is how it would be for the rest of her life. Just Ruby and herself. "Do you... Want to eat something Ruby?"

Ruby beamed at her, instantly melting Weiss's heart.

"Yeah! I'll help out too yeah?" She said, walking over to Weiss. It was no secret Ruby was the better cook. The girl rolled her sleeves up and began taking the necessary tools out. What caught Weiss's eye however was how Ruby quickly got the pans and knives out. Ruby had spent a little bit over a year now coming to this house. She already knew where everything was. Weiss was happy to say she was living with Ruby Rose.

**K I have no idea where I'm gonna take this story from here but trust me I'll take this story somewhere.**

**Edit Okay I'll just leeave this as a one shot lmao**


End file.
